The One Day Romano Wore a Dress
by NatD-LE
Summary: After a year of dating, Romano and Spain decided to explore their kinks. They already did Romano's. Tonight, they had do to Spain's. Oneshot. More info in the A/N.
1. The One Day Romano Wore a Dress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**In an attempt to expand my writing skills, I have decided to do what any yaoi fangirl who writes fanfiction do: write smut. This is actually my 2nd ever smut oneshot, but the first one needs some revising. Since this is one of my first, please give me some feedback. Let me know if there is something I should work on, something I should know, what is bad about it, what is good about it, etc. I need to know how to improve. You don't have to, but it would mean a lot. Please and thanks~.**

**Warnings: yaoi, boyXboy, smut, swearing, crossdressing.**

**Image thanks to my lovely friend Maya/fuckingtomatoes at tumblr dot com.**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Romano glared at the mirror, his face turning all shades of red as he stared at the frilly thing he was wearing against his will. "Damn you to hell, stupid Spain." He snarled under his breath, trying to adjust the dress so it fit comfortably. It was their normal sex night as of a year ago when they started dating and Spain insisted on trying out their different kinks. They did Romano's 3 days ago (and he still had the red handcuff marks on his wrists). Now, it was Spain's turn.

Yep, the bastard had a kink for dresses. Go figure. The thing that Romano was given to wear was apparently something Spain had picked out the day before in anticipation for this, somehow knowing that Romano wouldn't be able to refuse, which was true. Romano knew as well as anyone that denying Spain something sexual would be much more trouble than it's worth. If Spain was denied something, he would mope and get over it within an hour, maybe two hours. If it had to do with sex, Spain would get completely depressed and grouchy and go sleep in the guest room. The morning after, he would be unnaturally quiet. It happened before. It was not pretty.

Romano sighed and adjusted the top of the dress again, just fidgeting in front of the mirror now. The dress was short, only mid-thigh length. It was light pink made of delicate fabric, fitting him as if it were made for the sexy body of an Italian male. It had even lighter-colored fluff lining the waist and ends of the dress. It was off the shoulder, the sleeves covering half of Romano's hands. Finally, it had ruffles, lots of them, leaving a person to only guess what could be hidden underneath. _I look like cotton candy_, Romano thought to himself, scrutinizing.

He took a deep breath and turned to face the bathroom door. His boyfriend was right outside, waiting to see his little Roma dressed in pink frill. Romano hesitated, feeling nervous. What if Spain didn't think it looked good? What if he felt disgusted by Romano being in a dress? What if he _laughed _at him? And… and why is he asking himself these type of questions? This is a sex kink. It doesn't matter how the dress looks! It's going to come off anyway! Romano huffed and threw open the door, making it bang on the wall just a tad too loud. Spain jumped and looked up at him, startled. When he saw it was just his lover, he sighed in relief and smiled. "Hi there. You scared me with that door."

"Y-yeah. Hey." Romano mumbled, slowly feeling more anxious. Even if the dress was going to be coming off soon (he hoped Spain would rip it up), that didn't change the fact that this whole night was about pleasing Spain. In the end, what matters is if Spain liked seeing Romano in girl clothes or not. So far, by the way Spain was looking Romano up and down, it's safe to say that he is enjoying this.

"You look beautiful." Spain smiled lovingly. Romano looked away and gripped the cloth in his fists, trying not to look too embarrassed.

"B-bastard, 'beautiful' is a word for girls who deserve it."

"You most definitely apply, then."

"Are you trying to say that I'm a girl? Huh? Stupid jerk, I ought to—!" Romano started.

"Roma, stop stalling" Spain chuckled and held out his hands, offering Romano a warm smile. "and come here." Romano swallowed, blushing further at Spain's words and gestures and pretty much everything. His feet began to work on their own, walking over to him. Spain made small squeaky sounds of delight when he saw how Romano moved in the dress. It clung to him perfectly, with just the right amount of swaying and shifting. When he was close enough, Spain reached forward to put his hands on Romano's lower back and pulled him closer. Romano yelped at the sudden movement and tried not to fall on top of the man currently hugging his waist.

"Ah, I'm so happy to have a lover like you, so beautiful and perfect." Spain cooed, nuzzling his stomach. Romano bit his lip, trying not to smile or look flattered.

"D-dammit, you're just saying that because I'm in a fucking dress."

"Maybe, but you have always been perfect." Spain beamed up at the Italian in front of him and then looked him up and down. The dress looked like it was made just for him, and that's what Spain thought when he had bought it. It filled his heart with joy to see Romano wearing it, not only because it aroused him to see Roma look so cute and innocent yet sexy, but because he was actually doing this for him. He had known Roma for centuries, so he knew how hard it was to get him to do something. He had to beg and plead for Roma to dress up in a nightgown for Halloween, and don't even get him started on getting him to do chores. However, all he had to do was suggest that they explore their desires and Roma agreed to wear the pink frilly dress.

Very slowly, Spain put his hands on the skirt, right at the base of Roma's thigh, and began to slide up and down, lifting the skirt and then lowering it again while feeling him up. Romano shuddered at the silky material rubbing against his legs. "Is this okay?" Spain wondered, looking up at the softened golden eyes.

"M-mmhm, it's f-fine." Romano stammered out. He tried his hardest to ignore the tent that already formed in Spain's pants, and the one that was forming in his. Spain smiled wider at Romano's words, encouraged by them, and gently sunk his hands into the folds and ruffles of the dress. He felt the material between his fingers and tried to move them all aside so he could get underneath to his real goal. That's the biggest reason why he loved this dress. It provided enough cover for Spain to be curious about what's underneath without finding out right away. Is Roma wearing anything underneath? If so, is it boxers or briefs? Spain had bought panties to match, but told Roma he didn't have to wear them. Did he or not? Was he already hard? Did Spain have to try harder? There's something about the mystery and the urge to find out that is just really arousing to Spain.

Romano's breath hitched when Spain's hands made contact with his skin, gently brushing against his hips, thighs, and the panties he wore to match the dress. "So you wore them after all." Spain mused, smiling teasingly up at his little henchman. He tried to scowl back, but the hand now rubbing the huge mound hiding underneath thin cotton made him shudder and make a more needy expression. Spain chuckled. "You're so obedient tonight. So cute and sexy in this gown, with this small pair of underwear. It feels like it's going to rip any moment~"

"Sh-shut up. If you want it so bad, then just fucking do it already."

"My, how eager~" Spain hummed and pushed the dress up gently so he could peek underneath. Romano was indeed wearing panties. They were white with pink lace along the top. Spain had seen it in the store where he bought the dress and thought it would match perfectly. It certainly painted a pretty picture. Romano was so hard, the panties were just about ready to rip apart. There was a dark wet spot already forming just under the lace. Spain smiled and slid his fingertip from the bottom-up, resting against the tip and brushing his finger against it through the material.

"A-ah… dammit, Spain, stop—mmph—t-teasing—mmm—me." Romano managed to force out between groans.

"You know, I've always wondered how this tastes." Spain mused playfully, referring to the panties. He leaned forward and started mouthing at the hard-on through the panties.

"Ah… a-ah.. S-Sp—ahn! Mmph…" Romano couldn't hold back the pleasured moans coming out of him. He held Spain weakly to him with one hand on his head, while the other hand helped Spain hold the dress up. The feeling of Spain's mouth was always absolute heaven, so warm and moist. The panties felt like some kind of jail, keeping the warmth away and holding the desperately hard cock inside. He wanted them off right away. He wanted Spain to tear it off, and it didn't even matter how. He was about to ask (probably going to sound lewd, but Romano didn't even give a fuck at this point) when Spain's tongue, that _motherfucking tongue_, started dragging from his balls to the tip, _really slowly_. Romano just about came. The things Spain had done to him with that muscle was unfathomable, and right now was no different. It felt amazing, even if it was rubbing more against cloth than his dick. When the tongue reached the tip, it began licking at the pre-cum soaking through the material.

"Mmm, tastes like my Roma, but it doesn't taste as delicious when mixed with the cloth taste." Spain pouted, then hooked his fingers into the panties and began sliding them down. "Such a shame, but I can't allow anything to get between me and my cute tomato-colored henchman." When the panties slid down to Romano's knees, Spain grabbed the side and tore it in half. The ruined underwear fell to the floor. Romano could just barely see it at his feet and the reminder of Spain's strength made the younger nation swallow.

Now that the panties were gone, there was nothing stopping Spain from putting that flushed and twitching cock in his mouth. Romano moaned shakily as he felt the heat of Spain's breath against his tip. Spain slid the dick in and out of his mouth slowly, his tongue sliding around the shaft and rubbing against the tip. "A—ahh! O-ohh Sp-paaiinn!" Romano moaned out, his one hand still in Spain's hair and grabbing at it to keep Spain moving on his member. He already felt the fire in the pit of his stomach. He was extremely close already and finally released when Spain thrust the cock all the way into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He pulled it back a little when Romano came so he could swallow without choking too much. He managed to swallow it all and slid his tongue along the shaft to catch any cum that escaped. Spain's tongue playing with his dick slowly made Romano hard once again.

"Mmm, that was good." Spain purred. "But it doesn't compare to the main event." He slid his hands from Romano's thighs to his ass. He began fondling his lower cheeks and then spread them so one finger could trace his sensitive hole. Romano gasped and instinctively tried to lean into the finger. "Right, Roma~?"

"O-oh God, Spain, j-just fuck me already!" Romano demanded. He was already getting tired of Spain's teasing. Sure, he just got an amazing blowjob, but he wanted more. He wanted something inside of him. Something big and full and, preferably, attached to his Spanish boyfriend.

"Should I prepare you?" Spain cut right to the chase (about time!) and tapped the puckered hole with his finger. Romano looked him up and down and suddenly got struck with an idea. He pulled back from the older man, who looked at him in confusion, and bent forward so his hands were on Spain's knees, butt in the air and a 'come hither' smirk on his face.

"Only if I can prepare you." He murmured, one of his hands purposefully sliding to the tent in Spain's pants and groping at it. "We can work together." He breathed seductively. Spain groaned and looked at Romano with lidded eyes when he caught on to Romano's plan.

"Of course, mi querido." Spain slid back on the bed and crawls up to the headboard. He set up the pillows comfortably and sits back against them. Romano crawled in afterward. Once he was hovering above Spain, he carefully turned so Spain's head was underneath Romano's lower body and Romano was hovering above Spain's. Romano briefly propped himself on his knees and undid Spain's pants to slide off him, which was difficult considering the position he was in. Spain helped him out by kicking off the pants until they were off his ankles completely and fell to the floor. Romano slid the boxers down, which was easier than the pants, and gazed down at the erect rod below him. He lowered himself until he was laying on top of Spain and began pumping his cock. A violent shudder ran through Spain and he groaned softly at the touch.

While Romano did his handjob, Spain reached over to the bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He pushed the dress up further so Romano's bottom was out in the open. He opened up the bottle and poured a good amount on 3 of his fingers. He rubbed one finger against Romano's hole, making the Italian shudder and roll his hips, and slowly slipped it in. The hot cavern felt like it was molding around Spain's finger. Of course, this wasn't anywhere close to the first time that Spain has done this, so Romano didn't feel any pain other than a faint sting.

As Spain prepared him, sliding his finger in and out and eventually adding fingers, Romano sped his hand up, hoping to hear more of Spain's groans. After a while, he slipped the cock into his mouth and sucked at it with vigor. He enjoyed the taste of Spain's dick as much as Spain enjoyed the taste of Romano's. He never let Spain know that. No doubt the man will use it to his advantage in the future. He had already made a promise of that with Romano's kink (not that the younger man is going to complain as much).

When Spain had all 3 fingers pumping smoothly in and out and Romano had Spain near the brink of climax, they knew it was time to get to the good part. Romano moved to turn around, but instead, Spain grabbed Romano by the hips and rolled them over, pinning Romano to the bed. He then turned so they were face to face, pushed Romano's legs back, and applied lube to his cock before tossing the (now empty) bottle aside and aligning them. Romano nodded wordlessly and Spain slid inside slowly. "Nnnngh" Romano groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. No matter how many times Spain could stretch Romano, the cock inside of him will always make him wince and have to wait until he was adjusted. It was uncanny how he will never get used to this feeling.

When he felt ready, he opened his eyes and nodded to the patient man lying on top of him. Spain slowly began to move his hips against Romano's, sliding in and out of the stretched cavern. "Haa… ahh… hah…" The both of them panted in unison from pleasure. Lost to pleasure, Spain started going faster, skin slapping against skin from the growing force. Romano's head fell back and he let loose a series of loud moans and cries of 'Spain'. Spain eventually hit Romano's prostate, causing him to gasp at the shock shooting through his whole body like an electric charge. "Oh fuck! Right there! D-don't stop" Romano groaned. Spain aimed and hit it again after a few more thrusts. "Fuck! H-harder!" He called. Spain complied, picking up speed and trying his best to keep hitting Romano's special spot. Soon, he had Romano almost screaming out his name and strings of swears.

_Dios… he's so fucking sexy like this_, Spain thought to himself. He looked his pleasured lover up and down. The dress he was wearing was scrunched up at his ribs and chest, making faint ruffling sounds with each of Spain's thrusts. The rest of Romano's body was flushed and shiny with sweat from the heat between them. Spain longed to see his entire body, to see if Romano's entire body was red and shiny, to see if those cute nipples of his were erect. Spain grew a little angry at the dress blocking his view. He slid his hands behind Romano's back, grabbed the dress zipper, and yanked it down. The top became loose and Spain yanked it down and attacked Romano's nipples.

"Ah!" Romano gasped in shock, looking down at Spain as he sucked and flicked his tongue at the sensitive nubs. He groaned and held his head there, moving his hips and bumping them against his to keep the cock inside of him moving. Spain continued his sucking as he sped up, nudging the prostate with every other thrust. He pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva connecting his mouth briefly to Romano's chest, and leaned up to kiss the Italian, shoving his tongue into the warm mouth. Romano moaned into Spain's mouth and kissed back at him passionately, letting his tongue dominate his mouth.

They were both extremely close. It didn't take long until Spain aimed one particularly hard trust against Romano's prostate and made the Italian cum onto their stomachs. Their mouths separated, finally able to breath. The lack of air gave Romano one of his best orgasms, but he was still glad that the kiss ended. Spain thrust into Romano a little more until he emptied himself out. He rode out the orgasm, sliding his hand along Romano's cock so he could do the same, and finally pulled out before collapsing, panting heavily into Romano's shoulder.

When they caught their breaths, Spain rolled them over onto their sides and sat up to grab Romano's now ruined dress and rip it so he could slide it off of the exhausted body. He tossed his haphazardly onto the floor, used some wipes to clean his lover and himself up, and laid back down. The Italian was looking at him with exhausted yet elated eyes. He sighed and waited for Spain to pull him close before snuggling up against him. "Spain?" He mumbled shyly into his chest.

"Hmm? Yes, Roma?" Spain held the Italian tight, wishing they were resting against the pillows instead of the foot of the bed. As long as his Romano was there, though, he was happy. He slid his hands up and down the younger man's back as he waited for Romano to speak.

"Did you rip up the dress?" Romano asked. Spain frowned for a moment, then glanced down at the floor where he threw the dress.

"Yes, Roma, I'm afraid I did."

"Good. I like it better that way."

* * *

**I love Romano's line at the end. It can mean so many different things. Leaves room to the imagination. That's what I enjoy about a story.**

**Again, please leave some feedback. It would help a lot. Thanks much~**


	2. The First Time Romano Got the Upper Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**I finally wrote a sequel (technically a prequel) to this! By popular demand, I present Romano's kink portion of their kink-attempt weekend.**

**Warning: Romano tops, with bondage and lots of other BDSM-ish things. It gets fairly sweet in some parts too.**

* * *

Spain took a few deep breaths through his nose, staring at the darkness of the cloth covering his eyes. He felt a little nervous as he felt the cloth binds pinning him to the headboard of the bed by the wrists. He wasn't scared, of course. He trusted Romano with his life and knew he wouldn't get hurt over this.

Just a week ago, they were discussing their innermost secret sexual kinks. When Romano admitted his after some coaxing and Spain openly discussed the cuteness of his fetish, they both decided to try them out. Romano's was first, and even Spain had to admit that it was pretty hot. He couldn't help but tease him about how often the Italian must've imagined tying him up and dominating him as the day drew near. Now he was going to get the chance to get back at him for all the teasing.

Spain flinched a little when he felt the knot of the binds press against his wrist when Romano tightened them. "You okay?" Roma hurriedly asked him. He couldn't help but smile a little. His lover was just as nervous about doing this as he was.

"I'm okay, don't worry."

"Remember, if you don't feel okay about something I'm doing, say the safe word."

"Si, I remember." They discussed the kink at length before Spain was blindfolded. There would be restraints, playing around, and then the main fucking. Romano kept the exact details of what 'playing around' entailed a secret, but he did tell his Spaniard that, if he didn't like what he was doing, to just say a safe word and he'd stop without question.

When the restraints were in place, the first thing Spain felt were hands. Soft hands with the slightest bit of roughness from calluses. They trailed along his skin, up his arms and over his shoulder. They parted his opened shirt and slid down his chest. He made a little sound when the thumbs gently tweaked his nipples. They slowly made their way down his stomach to his hips. Fingers traced the waistband of his underwear and slid in them just slightly to pull them down slowly. He lifted his hips helpfully.

"Mm, I wish you could see yourself right now." he shuddered when he heard Romano's voice murmur in his ear. His warm breath washed over his ear and mandible. Spain felt what he assumed was a single digit slide over the head of his cock. He shuddered and groaned. "Your face is so red." He felt soft lips press to his heated cheek. "You're hard and panting already, and I'm barely doing anything." The finger turned into a whole hand and it began to slide up and down his shaft. He felt the Italian nibble at his ears as he whispered to him. "Does me doing this turn you on this fast, or is it because you know I'm going to fuck you?"

"B-both." Spain gasped finally, groaning softly. He tried to turn toward where he thought his lover was, hoping to get at least a kiss. Instead, he heard him chuckle and felt his mouth on his neck.

"Mm-mm, patience. I have a lot more to do." Roma's hand left his cock and the teasing began. First, he played with his nipples. He tweaked them and pinched them, rubbed at them and pulled them gently. That alone caused Spain to moan and cry in pleasure. When Romano suddenly put a little ball to his nipple and turned it on to make it vibrate, the man became a horny mess. Both of his nipples were stimulated, whether by the ball, his fingers, or even the warm wet cavern of his mouth.

Spain felt his legs get pushed back, his knees inches from his shoulders. He heard Romano shifting around somewhere in front of him. His heart raced in anticipation. He felt the hands on his thighs disappear, with a gentle order to keep them up. His hips were pulled forward abruptly and his restraints strained slightly. Then, those same hands clamped down on his ass and squeezed. He yelped softly and shuddered. Roma kneaded his butt for a while before the cheeks were parted and a thumb grazed over the hole in between.

Spain had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from making a sound. Just the touch turned him on. Without being able to see his lover doing all of this himself, his imagination took over and his other senses were heightened. He had to picture how turned on his lover must look, his own red face and lidded eyes, coupled with a concentrated look he must have as he focused on pleasuring him. It was one of the hottest things he'd ever pictured, next to how Romano would look in a cute dress.

Mix that with the fact that he just had almost every pleasure spot of his stimulated. His ears and neck, his nipples, his cock and ass. It left Spain almost unbearably turned on. It encouraged the Italian. Romano trailed his tongue along his cock and placed kisses on the head. Wet fingers, likely coated with the lube they bought especially for the weekend, slid over the hole and unbearably slowly entered it. Spain whimpered and moved his lower body to try and get the fingers in there faster.

"Be patient." Romano soothed the panting Spaniard, his free hand sliding up and down his body, planting soft kisses on the dip of his stomach. Meanwhile, the fingers inside curled and brushed that one amazing spot inside that had Spain moaning and tugging against the binds. As suddenly as they came, Romano pulled them out. He made a sound of complaint until the fingers were replaced by what felt like his mouth. Roma put his hands on his thighs again to keep him still as he slid his tongue over the hole, then thrust the muscle in and out.

"Aa-ahh! Romaa~!" he cried. "P-please.. please put it in. F-fuck!" His cock had started getting rubbed again and he felt almost unbearably close. It was all too much. "I-I'm go-gonna-!" The rubbing then stopped and was replaced with the feeling of something tight sliding down his shaft to the base of his dick. It felt like getting a hug from Roma… but on his cock.

"Not yet, tesoro." He heard his lover murmur. Spain sucked in a breath when he felt something prod at his asshole. It wasn't what he thought it was; it felt small and round. Spain frowned in confusion and curiosity, until whatever it was turned on. It started vibrating within his hole and Spain realized it was the same ball that Romano used on his nipples. His back arched and he let out a loud moan. While he continued to express how good the vibrator felt in him, the bed creaked and dipped as Romano moved. He felt his legs at his sides and something tap his lip. The Spaniard opened his mouth and flicked his tongue to get a taste of what it was. Warm and salty with a hint of a tomato and wine mixed in. He leaned forward a little and pulled the cock into his mouth to suck on.

Spain heard him groan above him and murmur to keep going. He sucked harder and let his tongue dance around and against the tip. Romano's fingers slowly slid into his hair and gripped on while his hips gently snapped forward and back, fucking his mouth as gently as he could without choking him (much). He groaned along with his lover around the warm and wet dick, his insides still being stimulated by the vibrations of the toy Roma had inserted into him. He finally released it all into Spain's mouth and he swallowed it all before the Italian pulled away. He shuddered softly when he felt Romano's nail scrape his scalp gently while he combed at his locks before his hand disappeared and he felt Romano crawl backwards.

Spain felt his legs being pushed back again. One hand slid down and two fingers slid into his hole. He whimpered and groaned when the fingers made a hook and pulled the vibrator out. An empty feeling settled in until he felt something more wet against the entrance. Romano slowly entered him and waited until the bound man was adjusted before he began to move. His hands gently held Spain's hips and he thrust. He went at a slow pace at first. It drove the man crazy and he cried and begged for the Italian to go faster. Giving into his own desires as well, Romano sped up, pounding into the hot cavern and milking more pleasureful moans from him.

After a moment of moaning and crying for more, Spain let out the loudest gasp when the hot dick inside of him struck his most pleasureful spot. Even with his eyes covered, he saw stars flash in front of them. "A-ahh! Romaa!" His lover began going faster and hitting that amazing spot more and more. He was right at his limit; he wanted to have his release. But, at the same time, he never wanted for this moment to end. Most of all, he wanted to see Roma's face.

Spain felt him slow down after a moment. He opened his mouth to protest when he felt Romano's hands leave his thighs and his hot and slick body press down against him. He felt hands brush at his hair and cheeks, slide up and down his arms and chest. His legs automatically wrapped around his waist, pressing him as close as possible. Spain felt his lips brush against his gently. "I love you." Romano breathed before capturing that mouth in a hot and yet sweet kiss. His hips then rocked and thrust faster, fucking the Spaniard with fervor.

Spain just about went crazy, tears springing to his eyes from how good it all felt. He could barely form coherent words, letting out nothing but moans and broken versions of Romano's name. His cock felt full and ready to explode, but the cock ring his Italian put on it prolonged his orgasm. Desperately and brokenly, he begged his lover to let him cum.

Romano kissed him once more before leaning back a little. As the pressure he assumed was the ring slid off, he felt warm fingers slide under his blindfold and push it up. Spain had to blink to readjust to the dim light in the room. The first thing he saw as he finally released was his love, his Romano, and he swore he never saw anything more beautiful than him in that moment. His flushed face shiny with sweat, his hazel green eyes locked on the Spanish man's, dark chestnut hair framing his face, and his plump red lips parted for breath. Spain was falling in love all over again, and it brought him to his long-awaited release.

With a long moan, he came onto his stomach and Romano's. The Italian helped him ride out the orgasm as he slowly thrust in and out of his ass to come to and ride out his own climax. He pulled out before gently collapsing atop of Spain. They laid there for a long time, catching their breaths and relaxing from their high. "R-Roma… th-that was—"

"Amazing." The Italian finished his answer. Spain could only nod. Eventually, Romano sat up and slowly undid the ties on his wrists. Once he was free, Spain pulled him down for a series of kisses.

"You're… the most… amazing lover… in the whole… wide… world…" He said, kissing Roma at every other word.

"D-damn right I am." He agreed, half joking. Inside, he felt like flying. Trying out his kink had gone better than he thought it would. It felt amazing, and seeing Spain's face when he took off the blind fold made his heart race. That look of adoration and happiness, as if he were the sun to a blind man. Spain had always looked at him that way, but he never really noticed it. At that moment, after seeing Spain's face change from one of lustful pleasure to pure love for him and him only, he truly felt like he was special and wanted by someone who was special for him and who he wanted. Even before he took the blindfold off, seeing Spain so vulnerable yet trusting. He trusted Romano not to harm him and to give him pleasure, to take care of him. It gave Romano the most amazing and loving feeling in his life. So he kissed the clingy man back, with all the love and passion in his heart.

After a long moment of elation, they both realized just how stick and sweaty they were. Romano crawled backwards off the bed, grabbing Spain's hand and pulling him along off the bed. "Come on, clingy bastard. Let's go take a bath."

"Aww. Can't we sleep first?"

"I'm not sleeping on your sticky cum, you lazy asshole."

"I don't mind sleeping on yours~"

"Don't be disgusting and hurry up or you're showering by yourself." Spain moved a whole lot faster when that threat was made and followed his lover into the shower. They cleaned each other off and, while sultry jokes were made about having another round in the steamy water, they managed not to jump each other again and collapsed into bed tangled in their naked bodies instead.


End file.
